$ -0.98 - 96\% - \dfrac{3}{2} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -96\% = -\dfrac{96}{100} = -0.96 $ $ -\dfrac{3}{2} = -1.5$ Now we have: $ -0.98 - 0.96 - 1.5 = {?} $ $ -0.98 - 0.96 - 1.5 = -3.44 $